mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Diamond X (PowerForm)
Remote Teleportation Effect Reflection Restoration |Equipment = The Diamond Wand |Signature Moves = None |Special Ability = None }} Diamond X, is the obtained Power Form of DiamondLord that Noa Doc can use through the DocSoul available in The Core. Physical Appearance Diamond X looks identical to DiamondLord, except for two things. Diamond X also has the nine Diamonds like DiamondLord but they don't have there real powers, they are more of accessories. Diamond X doesn't posses the same powers as DiamondLord. Instead of having the Blue Diamond on his forechest, Diamond X has the DocSoul symbol on his forechest. The Blue Diamond is re-located on his back. Biography Unlike the other Power Forms in the DocSoul, Noa cannot use Diamond X all by herself. Despite being the most powerful Power Form in Noa's arsenal, she cannot afford the cost that comes with becoming him. Diamond X has three personalities that resemble a family, in this case The Doc Family: Noa Doc, who resembles the child is the voice of reason. Pazamma, who resembles a mother figure is the voice of love and peace. Rabión, who resembles a father figure is the voice of anger and aggression. Pazamma and Rabión have been arguing for a very long time as they had no tiebreaker who could get them to focus on any present task. Diamond X has only been used 4 times, the lowest of all Noa's used Power Forms. #The first time, it was used to rewind time to prevent The Tower from destruction. #The second time, it stripped The General from his stolen Golden King's Armor and knocked him out. #The third time, it stopped Rat, who was possessed by Red Eye from harming a knocked out Henk by sending him to the other side of the land and splicing unbeknownst, his good side too but in a coma. #The fourth time, it defeated Demolisher when he used the Disintegrator Ray on Maker and was about to do the same to Noa. It also healed Maker's body after it was disintegrated. Powers and Abilities Diamond X is virtually omnipotent. When all the three personalities agree on a decision, they can warp reality and also warp space and time. They can even agree not to be defeated, if they are getting or are defeated. This makes them practically invincible. Diamond X cannot be killed and defeated in any way, shape or form as they can warp it as it never happened. They will always exist. Diamond X has shown to be powerful enough to prevent The Tower from destruction, by reversing time backwards before the destruction. Diamond X has also striped The General of his stolen Golden Armor from the Golden King of Atlantis. They can also splice one being into two, if that being has two minds and even two potential bodies. Diamond X can also teleport other beings instantly to another location by the wave of there hand without physical contact. Diamond X defeated Demolisher by using the Disintegrator Ray's power against him before it hit them. Diamond X apparently can also restore bodies, as they did with Maker after he got disintegrated. Signature Moves Diamond X does not posses any signature moves or special abilities. Weaknesses/Resistances In order for Diamond X to perform any action, including but not limited to, simple movement and transforming back, the three personalities must agree to do so. As long as this doesn't happen their body will be trapped in a motionless state. It has been said by Noa, that Diamond X is vulnerable to having its power absorbed. She said that Amset Ra could use his Absorption Crystal to drain the powers of him, making Amset omnipotent. It is theoretically possible that Diamond X can be permanently killed by another omnipotent being. This has not been proven or contradicted. Trivia *Diamond X is the only DocSoul Power From that doesn't posses any special attacks or special abilities. *Diamond X is currently locked by Noa so she won't accidental turn into him while in battle. **Noa can re-activate him with voice command. Category:Characters Category:DocSoul PowerForms Category:Power Forms Category:Non-Flight PowerForms Category:PowerForm Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Large PowerForms Category:Diamonds Category:Humanoid PowerForms